Touch the World
by BlackLapiz
Summary: Yuuma adalah pemuda 17 tahun yang kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada dunia luar,hingga menjadkannya NEET hikkikomori. IA,seorang gadis yang tinggal disebelah kamar apartemen Yuuma adalah gadis jenius yang senang melukis dan bermain piano. Bagaimana kisah keduanya menjadi dekat? OneShot! RnR?


**Touch the world**

Sinopsis: Yuuma adalah pemuda 17 tahun yang kehilangan kepercayaannya kepada dunia luar,hingga menjadkannya NEET hikkikomori. IA,seorang gadis yang tinggal disebelah kamar apartemen Yuuma adalah gadis jenius yang senang melukis dan bermain piano. Bagaimana kisah keduanya menjadi dekat?

Genre: Romance,Slice of life

Rate: T

Warning : Vocaloid bukan milik saya,saya hanya punya cerita ini.

"_Jika duniamu menjadi musuhmu,akan kubawa kau menuju duniaku Cukup sederhana bukan?."- IA (Touch the World)_

* * *

><p>"Dingin sekali!" Seru pemuda berambut merah muda. Wajahnya nampak lelah hingga terdapat lengkungan hitam dibawah matanya,namun pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada layar komputer yang ada di depannya. Ia melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Pemuda ini menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hangat.<p>

Sudah lebih dari setahun dia tak pernah meninggalkan kamar apartemen-nya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu perkembangan dunia diluar selain informasi dari internet. Tak banyak aktivitas yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar. Kegiatannya hanya seputar komputer,internet,bermain game online,dan membuat program. Selain itu ia hanya melakukan hal biasa mandi,makan,dan tidur yang semuanya dia lakukan di dalam kamarnya. Tak ada teman dan keluarga dalam kamusnya.

"Aku agak bosan." Ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama,dia segera tertidur pulas.

Yuuma terbangun saat mendengar suara piano yang dimainkan dari kamar disebelahnya. Memangnya disebelah ada orang? Batinnya. Yuuma segera mengecek emailnya untuk melihat surat yang masuk dari pemilik apartemennya yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

_Apartemen kita kedatangan penghuni baru,seorang gadis bernama IA. Baik -baik padanya dan jangan mengusirnya seperti penghuni yang dulu._

Yuuma tersenyum licik setelah membaca email tersebut. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

Butuh waktu lama bagi IA untuk mengatur barang-barang yang dikirimkan ke kamarnya. Meski begitu IA sangat senang dapat tinggal sendiri di kota ini. Dia segera menuju pianonya dan memainkan lagu _F-Chopin – Nocturne no.20._Jemarinya nampak menyatu dengan tuts-tuts piano hingga menciptakan harmoni yang sangat indah. Di kamarnya terdapat lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang dia lukiskan sendiri. Semuanya tampak indah dan semua orang yang melihat bakat IA,akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang dilahirkan Jenius. Banyak orang yang mencari dan membutuhkan bakatnya. Namun semua itu ditolak oleh IA,semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya saja. Kalau saja,ada yang bisa membuat IA menggunakan bakatnya tersebut,pastilah orang tersebut adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi IA.

.

.

Pagi ini,IA sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk sekolah. IA bersekolah di salah satu sekolah swasta seni terkemuka di kota itu. Di sana,IA akan belajar bagaimana caranya menggunakan bakatnya untuk menolong orang lain. Gadis ini terlihat riang dengan rambut merah muda pirangnya yang tergerai berantakan dan gayanya yang agak nyentrik. Namun itu semua tidak bisa menipu penampilan gadis jenius ini yang memang cantik dan menawan.

Tepat sebelum IA pergi,dia menerima email dari seseorang yang mengaku orang yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya.

"Oh iya,aku belum berkenalan dengan semua orang di apartemen ini." Sesaat setelah membaca emailnya,raut wajah IA berubah menjadi kesal.

IA mendengus "Memangnya permainan pianoku semalam buruk ya? Kenapa orang ini mengatakan hal seperti itu?" IA yang masih kesal karena permainan pianonya diejek,segera berangkat ke sekolah. Dia hanya membatin, bagaimana bisa orang tersebut mengetahui alamat emailnya?

Di sekolah IA langsung menjadi populer,semua itu berkat karya-karyanya yang dikagumi oleh semua murid jurusan seni lukis dan juga lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang menjadi Hits di berbagai media. Siapa yang menyangka gadis semuda itu mampu menciptakan karya-karya yang diakui oleh dunia internasional,ditambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik menjadi nilai plus baginya.

"IA kau tinggal di mana? Bisakah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tawar seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

IA hanya tersenyum."Tidak usah,rumahku dekat dan lagi aku punya tetangga yang menyebalkan." Tolak IA.

"Tapi itu kan hanya tetanggamu." Ucap pria ini bersikeras.

"Dia tidak menyukai suara yang berisik sepertimu." Ujar IA hingga membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah,tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah.

IA memang memiliki sifat yang agak buruk. Terkadang dia dapat melontarkan kata-kata yang pedas dan juga cuek. Hingga dalam sehari-pun,tidak ada yang berani mendekati-nya. Bagi IA itu sudah biasa,dan dia lebih tenang hidup di dunianya yang berada di balik kanvas.

"Terkadang aku merasa kosong." Bisiknya.

Malam ini,IA kembali memainkan pianonya,kali ini ia memainkan lagu _Do You-Yiruma._ Tak terasa air mata IA ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan nada nada yang dimainkannya. Diam-diam Yuuma mendengarkan permainannya. Dan jujur saja,pria ini mengakui kejeniusan IA apalagi setelah ia membaca berbagai artikel di internet.

Yuuma segera menulis email kepada IA. Nampaknya pria ini agak tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Biar kutunjukkan padanya kejamnya dunia." Ucap Yuuma.

Setelah selesai memainkan pianonya,IA menerima email dari orang yang tadi pagi. Teks itu berisi demikian :

_Jujur saja,kau tidak punya bakat. Aku membenci permainan pianomu. Harmoni yang kosong._

IA sangat kesal mendapat email tersebut, dia segera keluar dari kamar dan menggedor kamar Yuuma. Yuuma nampak kaget dengan tindakan IA.

Dengan terisak IA berkata " Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?! Jangan berkata sembarangan!" IA kaget saat menerima email lagi.

_Kalau kau memang ingin aku mengakui bakatmu,tunjukkan padaku sebesar apa dunia ini._

"Apa peduliku hingga aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?" Tanya IA yang membuat Yuuma tertawa.

_Kalau begitu,aku akan selalu mengejekmu hingga kau tidak tahan dan meninggalkan apartemen ini. Bagaimana?_

Begitulah bunyi dari email terakhir yang dikirim oleh Yuuma. IA merasa tertantang,baru kali ada orang yang tidak mengakui kejeniusannya.

"Baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmmu! Akan kubuat kau yang hikikomori keluar dari sarangmu." IA segera masuk ke kamarnya. IA merasakan perasaan yang agak aneh,antara senang,dan juga kesal.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakannya." Gumam IA. Dia segera mengambil kanvas dan kuasnya dan melukis sesuatu.

Pagi harinya,Yuuma menerima sebuah kotak panjang di Box depan kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil dan membukanya. Tak lama ia tertegun mendapati sebuah kanvas yang berisi lukisan sebuah rumah di pinggir sungai dan juga pegunungan yang indah dibelakangnya. Tidak ada orang di lukisan ini. Meski indah namun terasa hampa karena tidak ada mahkluk hidup disana.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yuuma yang kemudian menerima Email dari IA.

_Kau sudah menerima lukisanku hikikomori-san? Lukisan itu menggambarkan dirimu yang terkurung di dalam rumah di saat dunia diluar sangat indah dan matahari bersinar menyambutmu. _

"Cih! Dasar gadis sok tahu!" seru Yuuma. IA kembali mengemail Yuuma.

_Aku yakin otakmu mengerti maksudku kan? Dan kau pasti sedang kesal. Itu pembalasanku atas tindakanmu semalam. Tunggu saja,aku akan membuatmu keluar kamar._

IA nampak sangat puas dengan tindakannya,dia tertawa riang. Teman-teman satu jurusannya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun mereka segera tidak mempedulikan IA.

Hari ini seorang gadis berambut ungu menghampiri IA.

"Hai!" Sapanya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari IA.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"Tanya nya.

"Boleh."Jawab IA tidak peduli.

"Namaku Yukari."

"IA"Ucap IA malas.

Yukari tersenyum kecil." Apa yang sedang kau lukis?"

"Menurutmu apa?" Tanya IA balik. Yukari yang sedang di tes merasa sifat IA sangat menarik.

"Pemandangan."Jawab Yukari.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya IA kembali.

Yukari kembali tersenyum. "Aku bisa saja menceritakan hal lain tentang lukisanmu,tapi aku tidak mau sok tahu terlebih di depan penciptanya." Perkataan Yukari membuat IA tertarik.

IA menghentikan gerakan kuasnya dan menatap wajah gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau… Benar-benar menarik ya?" IA mulai mengamati Yukari dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Aku suka matamu,begitu berwarna." Ucap IA membuat Yukari kaget,lantaran baru kali ini ada gadis yang seperti dapat melihat kedalam dirinya.

"Kau berkenan kalau kita berteman?" Tanya Yukari malu-malu.

IA berpikir sejenak. "Karena kau menarik,kau boleh bicara padaku kapan saja." Jawab IA pada akhirnya. Kemudian gadis ini kembali sibuk dengan kanvas dan kuasnya.

"Apakah artinya aku boleh berteman denganmu?" Tanya Yukari memastikan. Tapi dengan melihat ekspresi IA,ia tahu bahwa kehadiran dirinya telah diakui oleh IA. Yukari hanya tersenyum."Baiklah…" ucapnya pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama,Yukari segera mengambil kanvas dan juga kuasnya,ia ikut melukis di sebelah IA. Dalam hati,IA merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Yukari.

Pulang sekolah,Yukari mengajak IA untuk mampir ke sebuah café.

"Kudengar parfait di sini sangat enak. Kau mau?" Tawar Yukari.

"Aku suka parfait. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kata IA yang tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Suka. Kalau begitu saya pesan dua parfait coklat ya." Pesan Yukari kepada seorang pelayan perempuan.

"Aku senang dapat pergi ke sini dengan seorang teman." Ucap IA yang pada akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya.

Yukari tertawa mendengarnya."Aku tahu kok."

Tiba-tiba ponsel IA berbunyi. Email dari hikikomori-san . batin IA.

"Cih,orang ini memang menyebalkan." Desis IA yang mampu didengar oleh Yukari.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Cowok hikikomori yang tinggal di sebelahku." Jawab IA sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Cowok hikikomori benaran ada?" Tanya Yukari dengan raut wajah kaget.

IA menatap Yukari sekilas." Kau baru tahu?Buktinya aku punya tetangga seperti itu."

"Eh… kudengar hikikomori termasuk sebuah penyakit loh." Kata Yukari bersamaan dengan datangnya dua parfait coklat.

"Penyakit?" Tanya IA kebingungan.

"Penyakit mental lebih tepatnya. Kudengar mereka hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya berkutat di depan komputer." Ucap Yukari sambil menyuap satu sendok krim coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan orang itu."Ungkap IA yang juga memasukkan sesendok es krim coklat ke mulutnya.

Yukari tertegun dengan IA. Dia sadar perasaan IA memang sangat halus dan peka. Yukari tidak bisa membayangkan selama ini IA tidak memiliki orang yang bisa diajak bicara. Dan Yukari bersyukur dia menjadi yang pertama.

"Kalau begitu,kau bisa saja membuatnya keluar dari sarangnya." Kata Yukari.

"Justru itu yang sedang kulakukan. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dunia itu harus dihadapi bukan diajauhi." Kata IA menegaskan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya,padahal dia mengurung diri di dalam dunianya?" Tanya Yukari yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum IA.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Yuuma tampak gelisah seperti menunggu seseorang. Hatinya terasa lega saat kemudian dia mendengar suara dentingan piano dari kamar disebelahnya.<p>

"Kali ini _Air on the G string?" _Bisik Yuuma. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai permainan piano IA. Namun yang di hati dan yang diucapkan amat berbeda. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak IA menjadi tetangganya,dan setiap hari Yuuma menerima lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang disertai surat-surat dari IA. Tentu saja Yuuma selalu mengatakan hal yang buruk terhadap karya IA. Padahal Yuuma sendiri mulai tertarik untuk melihat dunia luar yang dilukiskan oleh IA.

_Apa kau bisa bermain piano dengan benar? Telingaku menjadi pekak saat mendengarmu bermain piano. Lagipula perempuan apa yang baru pulang jam segini?_

Begitulah bunyi dari email yang dikirim oleh Yuuma sesaat setelah IA selesai memainkan lagu _Air on the G string._

"Cewek ini tangguh sekali. Dia pasti gila masih bertahan di kamar itu padahal menerima banyak black email dariku. Memang orang jenius sangat berbeda." Ucap Yuuma dengan senyum khasnya. Tak lama sebuah email masuk ke mailbox-nya.

_Aku akan terus bermain piano hingga kau tak tahan dan keluar dari kamarmu untuk menyaksikan sendiri permainanku. Lagipula aku mau pulang kapanpun itu adalah urusanku. Memangnya hikikomori sepertimu peduli?_

"Cih,dasar cewek nyebelin! Kepedean banget jadi orang." Geram Yuuma yang kemudian beralih ke layar program yang sedang ia kerjakan. Diam-diam Yuuma sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan IT,tentu saja dengan posisi programmer. Meski dia tidak mengambil waktu full time.

Gelapnya malam segera berganti menjadi pagi yang dingin. Yuuma dapat melihat bayangan salju dari balik gordennya.

"Musim dingin datang lagi." Ucapnya datar.

* * *

><p><em>Tok Tok Tok<em>

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Yuuma dari lamunannya.

"Hikikomori-san! Karena kau tidak keluar kau tidak tahu bagaimana indahnya salju diluar. Makanya ayo keluar." Teriak IA dari balik pintu. Yuuma tertegun. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu,kemudian Yuuma menulis email untuk IA.

_Kau berisik sekali,bisakah kau pergi saja?Aku tak mau diganggu hari ini._

"Hee… tumben kata-katanya tidak terlalu pedas." Gumam IA. Kemudian IA memasukkan sebuah kotak berisi lukisannya ke dalam kotak masuk di depan pintu kamar cowok itu.

"Seperti biasa,aku melukiskan sesuatu untukmu." Seru IA. Tak lama setelah IA pergi,Yuuma segera mengambil kotak yang berisi lukisan IA. Lukisan kali ini mengenai musim dingin. Banyak orang di dalam lukisan yang menggambarkan keserasian manusia dengan alam itu. Sepucuk surat ada dibelakang lukisan tersebut.

_Jangan biarkan masa lalumu menghentikan langkahmu untuk maju. Banyak hal yang belum kau lihat di dunia ini,aku akan menunjukkan lebih banyak hal yang indah di dunia ini. Kau cukup mengambil satu langkah untuk membuat dunia di sekitarmu berubah. –IA_

"Cewek ini gak kapok-kapok ya. Sudah hampir sebulan dia disini." Entah kenapa Yuuma menjadi kesal."Kenapa dia bisa tetap kuat?" Tanyanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan IA hanya bisa melihat hamparan salju putih yang tersebar di jalanan. Hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Ah… susah sekali mengajak dia keluar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia perempuan atau laki-laki." Gumam IA. Dari jauh Yukari berlari menghampiri IA dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yukari?!" Pekik IA.

"Hai!" Salam Yukari dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."Ujar IA sambil menatap tajam kepada sahabatnya itu.

Yukari tertawa kecil. "Salahmu tidak menyadari kehadiranku." IA menggembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat Yukari ingin mengerjainya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong ada kemajuan dengan mr. Hikikomori?" Tanya Yukari.

IA menggeleng. " Tidak ada. Dia sulit diajak keluar rumah. Ugh.. kalau ini terus berlanjut,dia akan terus berkata buruk padaku." Ucap IA kebingungan.

"AH!" Pekik IA seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa pemilik apartemen itu adalah kakaknya. Aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu kepada kakaknya." Jawab IA seperti melihat secercah harapan.

"Kalau begitu,lakukanlah." Dukung Yukari yang selalu dapat membuat IA merasa nyaman dan berani mengambil langkah.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, IA segera menelepon pemilik apartemennya.

"Halo?" Sahut suara dari balik telepon.

"Halo,ini saya IA yang tinggal di sebelah kamar adikmu."

"Wah,halo IA bagaimana kabarnya?Apakah kau senang tinggal di sana? Adikku tidak berbuat hal aneh kan?"

"Kabarku baik,dan sebenarnya cukup menarik tinggal di sana. Meskipun adikmu selalu berusaha mengusirku."

"Benarkah? Tapi,tumben sekali ada orang yang masih bertahan hingga sebulan di kamar itu."

"Loh memang biasanya tidak ada yang tahan?"

"Benar,paling lama hanya seminggu. "

"Boleh aku tahu namanya?"

"Lebih baik kautanyakan padanya langsung. Ah,sudah dulu ya. Aku sibuk,bye IA."

IA tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Mungkin benar bahwa IA harus menanyakannya langsung kepada tetangganya yang menyebalkan.

Malam itu, Yuuma sedang tergeletak karena demam. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tiba-tiba saja,Emailnya berbunyi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

_Hei hikikomori-san,sudah sebulan aku menjadi tetanggamu. Apa boleh aku menanyakan namamu? Umur? Pria atau wanita?_

"Dasar gadis aneh. Menanyakan hal yang tidak penting ." Ucap Yuuma sambil mengetik email untuk IA.

_Pentingkah untuk mengetahui identitasku?_

"Tentu saja…" Jawab IA di dalam kamarnya.

_Kalau kau mau membawakan obat demam kemari,aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu._

"Apa? Dia demam?" Tanya IA pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia segera mengambil kotak obat dan beberapa obat yang memang dibutuhkan oleh orang yang sakit flu,setelah itu ia menaruhnya di kotak surat Yuuma. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh,Yuuma mengambil kotak yang terletak di kotak surat ruangannya.

_Perlukah aku memanggil ambulans untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit? _

Yuuma tersenyum senang saat membaca email IA. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memperhatikannya,kadang diapun menjadi rindu dengan keluarganya yang sudah terpecah belah semenjak ayahnya dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan dijebloskan ke penjara.

_Biarkan aku mendengar permainan pianomu yang jelek. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahukan identitasku padamu._

"Benarkah?" IA terpekik. Dia segera menuju pianonya dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Snow Drop- L'arc en ciel._

Di kamarnya,Yuuma sedang terbaring sambil menikmati permainan piano IA. Indah sekali,batinnya hingga hampir saja Yuuma meneteskan air mata. Ternyata lagu itu menjadi pengantar tidurrnya.

_Hey,Hikikomori-san mana janjimu?_

IA melihat emailnya yang dikirim sejak dua jam yang lalu dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Mungkinkah dia tertidur saat aku memainkan piano? Huwh,dasar…" Gerutu IA. Kemudian IA juga ikut tertidur karena lelah menunggu Yuuma untuk membalas emailnya.

Yuuma terbangun oleh sinar mentari yang tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya hari itu.

"AH!" Pekiknya untunglah Yuuma segera menutup mulutnya.

"Aku ketiduran…" Bisiknya pelan. Padahal ia sadar tak ada satupun orang di kamarnya selain dirinya untuk diajak bicara.

Ia melihat email terakhir yang dikirim oleh IA semalam. Dengan segera ia membalas email itu.

_Maaf,semalam aku tertidur saat kau membuatku bosan dengan permainan pianomu. Sesuai janji aku akan memberitahumu identitasku. Namaku Yuuma umur 17,pria._

Tak lama setelah email dikirim,IA segera membalasnya.

_Maaf saja kalau permainanku membuatmu bosan Yuuma-san. Bagaimana demammu?_

Tanpa terasa Yuuma pun tersenyum mendapat balasan email dari IA.

_Untunglah aku sembuh. Hmm… trims buat obatnya._

IA melompat kegirangan. Untuk pertama kalinya tetangganya mengatakan terimakasih kepadanya.

_Kutinggalkan sesuatu di depan kamarmu. Walau natal masih lama._

Yuuma segera melihat kotak suratnya,dan benar saja disana sudah ada kotak yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan taman bermain di musim dingin saat malam hari. Banyak sekali warna disana,setiap warna digoreskan oleh IA dengan harapan Yuuma berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berani menatap dunia. IA juga menyisipkan foto dirinya dan Yukari di depan sekolah saat sedang bermain perang salju. Dan yang terakhir, IA memberikan sebuah syal putih bergaris hitam untuk Yuuma.

"Hangat…" Gumam Yuuma sambil memeluk syal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang sekali." Tanya Yukari curiga.

IA masih sibuk dengan lukisannya yang lebih ceria dibanding biasanya. Hal itu dapat dilihat oleh Yukari yang paham betul sifat IA.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan mr. Hikikomori itu." Tebak Yukari. IA hanya tersenyum-senyum. "Saa… siapa yang tahu…" Jawab IA. Yukari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Seperti biasa,malam itu IA memainkan pianonya dengan sebuah lagu berjudul _Six trillion years and overnight story _karyanya. Lagu ini sempat popular di kalangan remaja dan sempat membuat IA sibuk. Yuuma ikut mendengarkan setiap dentingan piano yang dimainkan IA. Untuk hari ini,Yuuma tidak mengomentari permainan IA hingga membuat gadis itu bingung.

_Tumben sekali kau tidak mengejek permainan pianoku._

_Perlukah aku mengejeknya sekarang?_

_Tidak,tidak usah._

_Kau benar-benar hebat ya._

Mata IA melotot saat melihat email terakhir yang dikirim oleh Yuuma. Hebat?

_Kau masih demam ya?_

_Tidak_

_Lalu? Kesambet?_

_Jangan berkata sembarangan!_

_Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau menjadi hikikomori yang menyebalkan._

_Aku tidak mau bercerita padamu. _

_Kenapa?_

Yuuma tidak membalas email dari IA. Kenapa? Tentu saja aku takut. Aku takut kau akan menjauh. Batin Yuuma.

"Yah… lagi-lagi dia tidak membalas emailku. Sudahlah… " IA berniat keluar dari kamarnya untuk membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Setelah itu IA tidak pernah kembali ke kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari. Batin Yuuma.

"Kemana perginya dia?Kenapa aku menjadi merasa hampa begini?" Yuuma tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja keberadaan IA hilang tiba-tiba dari apartemennya. Sudah tiga hari tak ada suara dentingan piano yang indah,lukisan bahkan email. Yuuma menjadi khawatir.

"apakah dia sudah pindah?" Tanya Yuuma. Tak lama sebuah surat masuk ke dalam kotak surat Yuuma.

_Yuuma-san,maafkan aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke apartemen. Ayahku mengajakku untuk kembali ke inggris. Maaf… aku tidak bisa membuatmu keluar dari sarangmu seperti yang telah aku janjikan. Kalau begitu… selamat tinggal._

Yuuma speechless saat membaca surat itu.

"Pengkhianat!" Ucapnya geram. Kemudian ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengejar orang yang mengiriminya surat. Dia melihat seorang gadis yang memakai jaket berkuping kelinci.

"Hei Kamu!" Teriak Yuuma. Gadis itu segera berpaling untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

Yuuma agak terkejut mendapati salah satu orang yang pernah ada di dalam foto bersama IA.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Yukari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau… Kau yang mengirim surat ini kan?"

Setelah agak lama,Yukari terpekik kaget. "Kau! Mr. Hikikomori?!"

"Hah?" Tanya Yuuma bingung. Ia pun baru sadar,dia telah keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana apartemen yang dia kenal setahun lalu agak berubah dibanding sekarang.

Yukari segera menarik kerah baju Yuuma. "IA… dia… dia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menuju supermarket tiga malam lalu."

Tiga malam lalu? Itu saat terakhir Yuuma dan IA saling mengirim email. Yuuma shock saat mendengarnya.

"Untuk itulah dia dibawa oleh ayahnya untuk berobat di inggris. Dia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk melukis dan bermain musik." Lanjut Yukari.

Lutut Yuuma menjadi lemas. Dunianya yang berwarna karena IA berubah menjadi kelabu. Suara Yukari terdengar sangat jauh. Tapi kemudian,Yukari menarik Yuuma dan membawanya kedalam taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Yukari.

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Tanya Yuuma di dalam mobil.

"Ke tempat IA." Jawab Yukari singkat.

Diperjalanan,untuk pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali ia berada di tengah keramaian kota. Pemandangan diluar sangat mirip dengan apa yang digambarkan oleh IA. Ternyata dunia tidak sekejam yang kubayangkan. Batin Yuuma. Tapi, tanpa IA semua akan menjadi tak berarti.

Tanpa terasa, Yuuma sudah berada di tengah taman bermain yang pernah IA lukiskan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyanya pada Yukari.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan membawamu pada IA." Jawab Yukari sambil mendorong Yuuma menuju bianglala. Yuuma dipaksa untuk masuk,dan tak lama bianglala itu berputar dan berhenti tepat saat di puncak. Di puncak, Yuuma dapat melihat semuanya, Yuuma dapat melihat dunia yang dirindukannya. Lalu dari kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah resital piano. Dan samar-samar Yuuma melihat IA sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"IA?!" Tanyanya. Yuuma ingin sekali secepatnya turun dari bianglala dan memeluk IA. Sebuah email masuk ke handphone Yuuma.

_Saksikan pertunjukan pianoku dari atas dunia ya. – IA_

Tak lama,suara dentingan piano terdengar di seluruh taman bermain dan juga terdengar lewat speaker di bianglala. Lagu itu berjudul _My soul Your beat- Lia._ IA memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Yuuma yang melihatnya dari atas bianglala hanya bisa terkagum-kagum. "Seperti inikah dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Sangat berkilau, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

Setelah itu bianglala kembali berputar dan Yuuma segera turun untuk mencari IA. Tanpa perlu dicari,di depannya sudah berdiri sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang agak pirang dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Akhirnya kita bisa saling menatap wajah." Ucap IA. "Aku menang Yuum-" Yuuma memeluk IA erat. IA merasakan wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Terserahlah kau mau menang atau kalah,yang penting aku tidak kehilanganmu." Ucap Yuuma. IA tersenyum dia melihat syal yang dipakai oleh Yuuma.

"Kau memakainya."

"It-Itu karena tidak ada syal lain yang bisa kupakai." Kelit Yuma sambil melepas pelukannya. "Lagipula,untuk apa kau berpura-pura pake acara mau pergi inggris gara-gara tanganmu tak bisa melukis dan bermain piano lagi?"

"Itu semua benar kok." Aku IA. "Dua hari lalu tanganku memang tak bisa digerakkan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Ayahku datang dan memintaku kembali ke inggris."

Yuuma nampak gelisah. "J-jadi kau akan pergi ke inggris?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya." Jawab IA dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau butuh penjelasan?" IA bertanya balik dengan tampang jahil. Membuat Yuuma menjadi agak kesal.

"Kau ini…" geramnya. Tiba-tiba saja IA mencium pipi Yuuma yang membuat sekujur badan Yuuma menjadi kaku.

IA tersenyum senang "Ayo kita hadapi bersama-sama masalahmu. Sekarang kau memilikiku disisimu. Masihkah kau takut menghadapi dunia?" Tanya IA. "Jika duniamu menjadi musuhmu,akan kubawa kau menuju duniaku Cukup sederhana bukan?." Lanjut IA sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yuuma.

Dengan malu-malu,Yuuma menyambut uluran tangan IA. "Asal kau tidak mengkhianatiku, terserah apa katamu saja."

.

.

"_Asalkan ada satu orang yang mempercayaimu disaat dunia tidak menerima kehadiranmu,kau tetap memiliki harapan untuk menghadapi dunia. Dan satu orang saja sudah cukup bagiku."_

– _Yuuma (Touch the World)_

Touch the World- FIN

* * *

><p>Author : Yey! FF Yuuma X IA selesai! Lagi-lagi,bukannya author ngelanjutin FF nya yang pada hiatus malah buat satu cerita lain lagi. Thanks for the reader yang sudah membaca cerita gaje ini hingga selesai. Kalau ada yang bertanya, kenapa judulnya Touch the World? Karena cerita ini menceritakan Dunia IA yang akan menyentuh Dunia kecil Yuuma. Maaf author gak nyeritain detail penyebab Yuuma menjadi Hikikomori. Tapi kalian bisa menerka sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Yuuma. Untuk IA, dia adalah gadis jenius yang sebenarnya juga kurang suka bergaul karena bakatnya yang membuat orang iri dan tidak suka dengannya. Untuk itulah author membuat karakter Yukari yang menjadi sahabat pertama IA. Kurasa cukup sekian, semoga reader suka dan mohon reviewnya ya.<p>

P.S : Semua lagu instrumen yang dimainkan IA di sini adalah lagu-lagu yang bisa reader dengar di youtube maupun download sendiri. Author sangat senang mendengar instrument piano dari lagu-lagu yang dimainkan IA di atas.


End file.
